Heiden Akuma
Heiden Akuma (ハイデン・アクマ Haiden akuma) is the powerful S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He was also the partner of Cana Alberona , before his leave of absence from the guild. He is known across multiple cities and towns for his unique Magic, Scorch Magic. Appearance Heiden is a young man, with a lean yet muscular structure which gives him an amazing don of strength. It is shown that Heiden now exercises instead of fighting the reason why he has gained a little bit more of muscle compared to before. He has an average height standing at 170cm. He also has a tan skin. One of Heiden's most distinctive features is his black spiky hair which goes on all possible directions. It is shown that when on crowds his opponents may recognize him from far away, something Heiden finds as a weakness. Heiden has brown eyes which he usually sharpens. This is just a habit Heiden earned to scare his opponents. Along with these Heiden shows fox traits such as his sharpened teeth. He has scar located on his neck from a wound gained from battle. For an outfit Heiden previously wore a green-trimmed vest of a dark blue color along with white trouser pants and sandals this type of outfit is the one Hayden previously wore as shown in the Grand Magic Games and such. Now Heiden prefers to wear a silver long coat with swirl designs on the arms of the coat, black trouser pants which seem to be similar to his past white trouser pants and black boots. He also wears a black coloured amulet which is the shape of a fox, this being a memorial for his best friend and companion; Blaze. He wears this instead of his fox tooth necklace. Which he stopped wearing after certain event. Heiden clearly states that he destroyed the necklace completely. However, this is shown to be a lie as he hides it on his bag(Which he wears at times). Thus meaning Heiden still has a little bit of his past self hidden. Personality Heiden is someone who is not good with words, as said by Natsu , and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for computers. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Gray and Erza. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Heiden can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. However, Heiden is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Heiden is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. Heiden is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. History Note: To see the canon history of Heiden Akuma please refer to this link. Magic and Abilities Scorch Magic (スコーチマジック Sukōchimajikku) is a form of caster magic which is utilised by Heiden Akuma. It mixes fire and wind magic to create wind enhanced fire which are exhaled through different part of the body. The caster can control the range of how far his fire can go. The user control the flame to their own desire. They is capable of controlling the temperature of the flame if they thinks necessary. The flames of sky flame can not be consumed by a dragon slayer. 200px Sky Flame Fang: The user super-heats one of their hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with their finger tips, leaving a burning scar on the target. Sky Flame Claw: The user ignites his feet with wind enhanced flame and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. Sky Flame Explosion: The user generates air in their left hand and fire in their right hand, bringing the two together, creating a very massive and destructive explosion. 200px Sky Flame Heatblast: Both user's fists and forearms are super-heated and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Sky Flame Rush: This spell consists of Heiden launching an incredible speed using flames from your feet. When Heiden approaches the opponent he can attack the opponent head or quickly use their fists or with difficulty using their feet to achieve it. Sky Flame Tornado: This spell can be used in two distinct ways with the flames of the sky. Heiden can throw the flames from his mouth and controls them to look like a tornado. Can also be used to gather flames in his arms and spinning them around doing a tornado in defensive form around him. Sky Flame Drill: Heiden goes high in the air and then falls down, and rotates his body at high speeds. His body is then engulfed in wind enhance fire and can serve as a drill. Sky Flame Fiery Wings: This attack can be used two different ways. The first and way is the user creates wings of fire from his/her back and wraps them around himself creating a shield of fire around them in the form of 2 huge wings. The second is the user creates two wings of fire from their back and uses them to fly in the air. Dance of the Flaming Sky : Heiden ignites his entire body with a light coating of the sky flame. He then uses his entire body as a weapon to attack the opponent, delivering a continuous barrage of punches, kicks, headbutts, and just about anything else he can use. When the opponent has been beaten to a daze he charges his right arm with magical energy and delivers one final flaming uppercut to the opponent. Combustion Magic '''is a caster magic made up of fire and lightning-based magic to accelerate molecule to create blazing flames and scorching heat and highly condensed flames or plasma that can explode on impact and can be used in the form of spheres. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Heiden has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gray at the same time and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Scorch Magic with extreme fluency to great effect using this trademark Magic of his, Heiden can create scorching heat orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with blue flames,and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth flames from the sky to accompany his motions. Physical Attributes Overwhelming Strength: Heiden possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his flames.He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand. Monstrous Durability: Heiden demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury,suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song. and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gray's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened. He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers. Heightened Reflexes: Heiden possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. Enhanced Smell: Heiden has a very keen sense of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Heiden, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true Outrageous Speed: Heiden's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Magical Energy: Since his training days with his foster father, it is speculated that Heiden showed to have some amount of magic energy to begin his training in the art of Scorch Magic. Equipment Weighted Training Gear: Heiden constantly wears his weighted training gear in an effort to burn more calories and offload more magical energy. This gear is his boots and chest plate. Heiden's weighted training gear weighs more than 30,000 tons. Despite this, Heiden appears to be able to move and fight as if he's wearing nothing. Heiden will only remove this gear in combat in order to fight a powerful opponent more effectively. The removal of this gear causes his speed to skyrocket, as he is no longer restricted by the immense weight of his training gear, which were strategically placed on his legs and chest in order for him to get the most work out of his movements as possible.